Reunited
by LovelyInspiration
Summary: Chase has a dream that brings past secrets back. What seemed to be merely a fantasy brought on by his subconscious, turned out to be a clue to their unknown past. Someone comes back into the Lab Rats' lives, that they never knew existed, and changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

**It's finally here: my first multi-chapter! I've been really excited to post this story. It's another AU about the Lab Rats having a mom. But before you say it'll be just like the others, I believe _Reunited_ is unique. The plot line is different - more mysterious - you could say. Additional genres would include a bit of HUMOR and SUSPENSE. It was a lot of fun to write, and I think it turned out well. Naturally, since the Lab Rats don't actually have a mom, this story includes OCs. I strived to not make them annoying as some OCs have the custom; I hope I succeeded. There are only two OCs, though. So, for those of you who don't favor additional characters, this story shouldn't overwhelm you.**

 **For a long time I wanted to do an AU about the Lab Rats' mom. Then, in early August, I _finally_ got a decent idea for one. I just... AH! I'm so excited! This author's note can't contain my joy! **

**Breathe... breathe... I'm good.** **Anyway... I hope you all enjoy!**

 **I do not own Lab Rats.**

* * *

 _Chase slid open his eyes and was met with unfamiliar surroundings. The pastel colored room that welcomed him was soothing to the six month old, although he couldn't remember why. White, wooden bars enclosed him on all four sides, but he didn't feel confined. He felt secure._

 _Soft, warm blankets cushioned him. Polka dot elephants and striped giraffes aligned the walls, appealing to his young eyes. Stuffed animals of all kinds accompanied him from inside the wooden bars, their stitched on smiles suggesting a friendly atmosphere._

 _Suddenly, the hazy vision of a beautiful woman appeared in his line of view. She had shoulder-length, wavy, brown hair and hazel eyes not unlike his. She was leaned over his crib, looking down on him with adoration and love._

 _Chase immediately became happy upon seeing her, but he wasn't sure why. As far as he knew, the woman was a stranger to him. Yet, he was still compelled to stretch his small arms out to her, trusting her like he'd known her his whole life._

 _She readily reached down and hoisted him from the crib, cradling the infant in her arms. She looked him up and down, taking in every detail. That wasn't too hard; they resembled each other quite a bit._

" _I'm going to miss you too, my Chasey," her pleasant voice cooed. "But, don't worry. I'll be back home before you know it."_

" _I mean, I'd have to be. Baby's don't have a sense of time," she mused to herself matter-of-factly, rocking the child in a soothing rhythm._

" _Eliza!" called a manly voice. Chase automatically recognized the voice. The woman responded to the sound of her name by turning her head toward the source of the call. "They're here to pick you up."_

" _Be right there, Honey," the woman, apparently named Eliza, replied._

 _She looked back down at Chase with a solemn face._

" _Well, I guess it's time to go," she said, placing a kiss on the child's forehead._

 _Eliza then gently laid him back in the crib._

" _I love you, Sweetie," she spoke softly, and with that, exited the room._

* * *

Chase's eyes shot open again, this time seeing familiar surroundings - the lab. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his blurry vision. Confusedly, he looked left and right, finding his siblings sound asleep in their capsules.

Hums of machinery could be distantly heard as his eyes fell upon the cyber desk, Leo's Mission Specialist desk, and various control panels. Chase finally understood. He was home.

He sighed in relief and leaned against the back wall of his own capsule.

"It was just a dream," he whispered, "A weird, oddly recognizable dream."

 _Who was that woman? Why'd I feel so comfortable around her? Why was I a baby? Where was that room that I was in?_ Chase wondered.

Exhaustion threatening to overwhelm him, he, for once, decided not to mediate on something. His head was still foggy, and he wasn't even sure if a simple dream was worth contemplating. But, important or not, that's one he'd definitely be telling during breakfast.

* * *

"You guys would never believe the dream I had last night," Chase told his family as they gathered at the dining table.

"Well, I guess there's no point in telling us, then," Adam replied, taking Chase's comment literally.

Chase stared at his older brother with a baffled look.

"Never mind him, Chase," Donald excused. "What was your dream about?"

"Well, for starters, I was a baby," Chase began.

"Oh, so, just like now?" Adam joked with a grin.

Chase shot him a glare before continuing, "Anyway, I was in what appeared to be a nursery. And then, all of a sudden, this woman peeks over the crib I was in. I remember her exact look. For some reason, I don't think I could ever forget it."

"She actually looked a lot like me. Mid-length, brown hair, hazel eyes, and the most blissful voice you could imagine," Chase raved.

"Sounds like someone has a crush," Bree mumbled to Leo, nudging him in the arm. Leo grew a humorous smile on his face.

"You know, Bree, I'd think one day you'd learn that whispering near someone with bionic hearing is pointless," Chase informed her irritably. Bree scowled at her younger brother.

"And, for the record, it wasn't like that. She was nowhere near my age. I just… felt drawn to her somehow. And, not just now, but in the dream, too. I remember being really happy when I first saw her, and I stretched my arms out to her."

"Then, she picked me up and held me. She was talking about missing me and that'd she be back soon. Although, I never found out where she was going," Chase said thoughtfully.

The three adults present at the table all had different reactions to hearing Chase explain his dream. Tasha was listening, but not so invested that her life depended on knowing what happened next. Donald was rather intrigued by how intently Chase was describing everything.

But Douglas had the oddest reaction. He seemed leery and a little nervous, too. He appeared to be on high alert as to what Chase was saying, as if expecting something dangerous to come out at any minute.

What Chase could say that would be so life-threatening, he didn't know. But, no one was stopping him, so he continued talking.

"Then, get this, a voice that sounded dead-on Douglas' called out her name," Chase said awestruck.

This caught Douglas' attention.

"Do you remember what her name was?" Tasha inquired casually, taking a bite from the cantaloupe in her fruit salad.

"Yea, I think it was Eliza," Chase answered.

Douglas' eyes went wide as he did a comical spit take, showering Leo's face in pre-swallowed coffee. All the family members at the table became tense. Leo, on the other hand, was shocked and utterly disgusted.

"Whoa, Douglas! What's wrong?" Chase asked throwing his hands up in defense.

"Never mind that!" Leo exclaimed. "Couldn't you have aimed for Bree?!" he pointed to his sister sitting next to him. Bree turned to Leo with an appalled look.

"Oh, Sweetie, maybe I should help you clean up. Your face is covered in backwash," Tasha remarked, already standing from her seat.

Leo muttered some inaudible complaints as he consented to follow his mom upstairs.

The remaining family members looked to Douglas, still a bit shocked, for an explanation.

"Uh, Donnie, can I see you in the other room please?" Douglas requested with a trying-too-hard-to-seem-calm smile.

"Sure…" Donald answered apprehensively. "Guys, we'll be right back."

The two inventors exited through the hallway by the kitchen.

Chase turned back to Adam and Bree, "I wonder what I said that made him so jumpy."

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Follow them and listen in," Bree suggested.

"What? I can't do that! That would be eavesdropping, which is a downright invasion of privacy," Chase declined.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuh," Adam groaned, "I'm starting to lose hope you'll grow out of this kill-joy, goody-two-shoes phase."

"Hey!" Chase exclaimed, insulted. "I'm not a kill-joy. I'll have you know, crossword puzzles can be a real riot."

"Nice going, Adam! Now he's gonna tell us about all his boring hobbies!" Bree scolded him. Adam mouthed an apologetic "sorry."

Chase rolled his eyes, "Look even if I wanted to play spy, they're probably talking in a closed room."

"Well then, maybe you should use your super-senses," Bree suggested like it should have been obvious, "Mister 'Bionic Hearing'."

Chase gave her a look before begrudgingly getting up and following after his father and father-figure.

Chase pushed his hair behind his ear, activating his super hearing. After cautiously walking through the hallway, he located the sound of two voices. Chase quietly approached a door on his right, and, making sure not to be too close, he stood and listened.

"Calm down," came the slightly muffled voice of his adoptive father, "We'll figure this out, Douglas."

"We were supposed to have this 'figured out' 16 years ago, Donnie!" Douglas yelled, obviously frustrated.

"I know," Donald said, agreeing, "What I don't understand is how he could even remember that, and with such clear detail. He was an infant at the time."

"Eh, I'm not surprised. Well, yes, I _was,_ but not now that I'm thinking about it," Douglas stated. "It's probably because of his bionics. His intelligence is so good that he practically has an eidetic memory."

"But, it's my understanding that he wasn't really bionic then," Donald said, confused.

"He was. We installed his chip weeks before. His chip must have recovered all the memories he lost."

"Then, why did this one come so late?" Donald questioned his brother.

"Perhaps that memory was so far gone that it took his bionic intelligence longer to bring it back. All these years, his bionics must have been fighting against the natural forgetfulnees of humans," Douglas hypothesized.

"Well, either way, what do you propose we do about it?"

Douglas heaved a stressed sigh, "I have no idea."

"You're wonderful at brainstorming, Douglas," Donald said sarcastically.

"I'm just a little flustered right now. I thought we'd escaped this situation without repercussion long ago."

"I'm sorry, 'we'?" Donald repeated. "Last time I checked, this was your family."

"Oh, sure. When you took them, they were yours. But now that problems arise, they're mine again," Douglas huffed.

"All I'm saying is, technically, I'm not responsible for solving this. You chose to keep it a secret, Douglas. I just respected that. And now that it's coming to light, you have to be the one to make the call."

"Some big brother you are…" Douglas muttered. "I thought older siblings were supposed to clean up the messes of their younger siblings."

"Not this one, Buddy. It's not my business to tell."

At this point, Chase deactivated his bionic hearing, having listened to enough. Questions were speeding through his mind so fast, he couldn't think at all. _Now I know what it's like to be Adam,_ he remarked to himself.

Chase returned to his siblings, who, by this point, were resting on the couch. Leo had rejoined them, spit free.

"So, how'd it go?" Bree asked, seeing her brother re-enter the room.

Chase plopped down on the couch. "I couldn't tell you. I have no idea what they were talking about."

"So, basically, your mission was pointless," Adam verified snarkily.

"No," Chase shot back with annoyance, "I did learn one thing. Douglas is keeping a secret from us, and Mr. Davenport is in on it."

"I'm shocked," Bree deadpanned. "But, what does your dream have to do with this secret?"

Chase shrugged his shoulders, "I'm pretty sure they were talking about me. They kept bringing things up about bionics and intelligence. All I know for sure is that something happened about 16 years ago. And, I think my dream might have something to do with it."

"Your dream has something to do with an unknown event that occurred 16 years ago?" Leo paraphrased.

"I think so," Chase confirmed.

"But, it _was_ just a dream. How could that relate to anything in the real world?" Adam wondered.

"I don't know," Chase replied.

"Did you just say 'I don't know'?" Adam questioned. "Can you say that again for my ringtone?" Adam asked eagerly pulled out his phone. Chase glared at him.

"So, where do we go from here?" Bree questioned, asking no one in particular.

"Well-" Chase began as noise erupted in the hall, "-They're coming! Act cool."

"Might be kind of hard for some of us, don't you think?" Leo commented with a smirk.

Chase shot his stepbrother daggers, then quickly turned towards the approaching adults.

* * *

 **And so the story begins... Some of you may be able to guess who that woman was. Given the plot of the story (mentioned in the above author's note) and the context of the dream, I was pretty obvious about it. But, I practically guarantee you won't be able to figure out what Donald and Douglas are hiding. Not that I want to discourage you! If you have a theory already, feel free to share! I'm interested to see what you guys think. The full reveal won't come for a little while. And, who knows, some people may figure it out. That person could be you!**

 **What'd you think of Chase's dream? About the woman? What was Douglas so jumpy about? What's the secret? Does Chase's dream apply to anything?**

 **On that note, I'll end this author's note (See what I did there? xD.) See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

_It was probably a lucid dream, they said. Please, I'm the smartest man alive. Did they really think they could pull the wool over my eyes with that,_ Chase thought. He was currently sitting at the cyber desk, his "lucid dream" still fresh in his mind. The conversation he overheard between Donald and Douglas was quite an enigma to him. However, he was determined to figure out what this big secret was.

Enough of his life was already spent in the dark. He refused to be lied to anymore. He and the rest of his siblings had the right to know about their own lives. Chase sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" Bree asked entering the lab.

Chase removed his chin from his hand, "I'm all confused thinking about this dream."

"Chase, maybe it's just best to let it go," Bree said approaching her brother, "After all, what's the point in analyzing a dream to death?"

"Finding out something more about our lives, that's what," Chase responded stubbornly.

"Chase, you're overthinking this. Mr. Davenport kept Douglas a secret from us, but that was only to protect us. I'd like to think it's the same now. As for your dream, maybe Douglas and Mr. Davenport were right. It was probably just a figment of your imagination. You're blowing this out of proportion. Let it go."

"Bree, you weren't there. You didn't see how… life-like it was."

"Hello; lucid dream. Face it, Chase. You're being paranoid. You've been thinking about this for 12 hours – 11 hours and 55 minutes too many."

With that, Bree walked to the opposite side of the lab.

Chase watched her walk away. Was he overthinking this? He would've said yes, but there was something so familiar about that dream, that woman. Chase had a strange feeling about this situation. He couldn't describe it, but it was there - a nagging voice in his head telling him something was up. Plus, a secret was being kept from him! Several hours ago, Bree was wondering what they were going to do about it. Now, she's completely disinterested. Teenage girls…

Just then, Adam joined his siblings in the lab.

"Hey, Guys. Have either of you seen my Incredible Edibles list?"

Bree and Chase gave him strange looks.

"No… Why?" Chase asked hesitantly.

Adam's face grew a self-satisfied smile, "I just ate a new food combination to add to it."

"Do I want to know what it was?" Bree questioned, already knowing the answer.

"That depends. Does bacon-wrapped pickles dipped in peanut butter sound good to you?"

Bree's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Oh good, you're all here," Donald said making his entrance. "Lights out. We've got early morning training tomorrow."

The billionaire got a chorus of groans in response.

"I don't want to hear it; now, into your capsules," Donald directed them.

The three teens begrudgingly entered their capsules. Three beams of light simultaneously ran up and down the glass tubes, changing the bionics into their pajamas. Chase glanced around the lab once more before letting his eyes slide shut. Perhaps Bree was right. Maybe he was being paranoid. He probably just needed a good night's rest.

* * *

 _Chase once again found himself as an infant. This time, however, he appeared to be lying in a stroller. The stroller was quite comfortable and roomy. He no longer had the company of his stuffed animals or soft blankets, but it was cozy nonetheless. The polyester walls around him acted as a tent of sorts. Chase likened the stroller to a safe fort or hideaway. It was a place he called his. Absent from his crib, the child transport was a second home. All of a sudden, the blue, polyester hood of his stroller flew open._

 _The scene of what looked to be a coffee shop was revealed. Much unlike the room he was in before, the coffee shop was filled with dark colors and inspirational quotes painted on the wall. In his current line of view, he saw a huge wooden counter. On the back wall was a sign that read "Bean_ _Appétit_ _." Behind the counter, there was a red-haired barista wearing a sweet smile. She was peeking over the counter at Chase, staring in awe at the young child like the last pair of designer shoes on a discount rack._

 _Eliza was there as well, her usual loving gaze and charming smile never ceasing. That safe, warm feeling returned to Chase._

" _Awe, he is the cutest thing!" The redhead cooed._

" _Isn't he?" Eliza looked up. "I sure missed having a baby around the house."_

" _Speaking of which, how are the other two?"_

" _Oh, they're good. They're growing bigger every day," Eliza replied._

" _Time sure does fly," the barista smiled, "So, can I get you your regular?"_

" _Please."_

 _The redhead disappeared out of Chase's line of view, presumably to get Eliza her beverage. The woman looked back down at Chase._

" _Everyone just thinks you're the cutest thing, Chase. I can't disagree. You are your mother's child," she said._

 _After a few minutes, the redhead appeared again, this time with a coffee cup in hand._

" _Here you are, Eliza," she handed her the cup._

" _Thanks Mandy. What do I owe you?" Eliza asked the barista, now known to be Mandy._

" _Oh, this one's on the house. Consider it a gift for bringing Chase by; he is just too adorable," Mandy squealed._

 _Eliza chuckled, "Thanks. Chase has actually been getting me a lot of free stuff lately."_

 _She looked back down at the six-month-old, "Thank you, Sweetie."_

 _The infant giggled, a smile breaking onto his face._

" _Oh, by the way," Eliza remembered, "I won't be coming in for a while. I'm leaving on this big trip. I can't tell you much about it now, but I'll be sure to fill you in when I get back."_

" _When will that be?" Mandy questioned._

" _If all goes well, about two weeks from now."_

" _Well, in that case, see you then, and have a safe trip," Mandy smiled._

" _Will do," Eliza responded. "Let's go, Chase… Chase… Chase…"_

* * *

"Chase… Chase… CHASE!"

"Ah!" Chase screamed. He jolted awake only to swing forward and hit his head on the capsule door.

"Ow…" he moaned rubbing his forehead.

"Whoops, sorry," Adam spoke from in front of Chase's capsule.

"Adam?" Chase questioned. His older brother gave him an obvious look. "Wait… Am I… I'm in the lab again."

"Again? Where did you go?" Adam asked, confused by his brother's comments.

"I - Oh… It was another one of those dreams. Interesting…" Chase mumbled to himself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Chase quickly recovered, "Anyway… Why'd you nearly give me a heart attack?!"

"It's almost time for training. Mr. Davenport told me to come wake you."

"Thanks…" Chase muttered sarcastically. "Alright, I'll be there in a minute."

Adam nodded and cheerfully jogged into the elevator. If Chase had his guess, Adam was headed to get breakfast. Adam loved breakfast. Adam loved any time he got to eat food, actually.

Chase sighed. _Two nights in a row. It doesn't make sense… Whatever the secret, it has to be pretty well hidden to stump me. One thing's for sure; I'm in no way overthinking this._

* * *

After a hard day of training, the three exhausted bionics plus Leo took spots in the living room. Chase sat next to Bree on the couch, slowly removing his gloves.

"Man, I am beat," Adam announced exasperatedly.

"I hear ya. Today was tough," Leo agreed.

"Leo, you didn't even do anything! You just stood there next to Mr. Davenport helping him keep records," Bree exclaimed.

Leo's face showed offense. "I will have you know, being a Mission Specialist is the toughest job I've ever had!"

"It's the only job you've ever had," Bree deadpanned.

Leo scowled.

"Anyway…" Chase interjected, "Bree, get an earful of this. Last night, I had another one of those dreams."

"Another one of what dreams?" Adam asked confused.

"Like the one I told you guys about yesterday - with Eliza in it. I had another one last night."

"So?" Bree asked.

"So, this can't be merely a dream. I can't explain it, but these don't seem like run-of-the-mill dreams. They're something more."

"Guys, maybe we should hear what Chase has to say before writing him off as crazy," Leo suggested.

"Thanks?" Chase said. "Okay, so here's what happened."

Chase went on to explain the whole thing to his siblings, not excluding a single detail. He was very passionate in his retelling of the late night fantasy – something to which amused his siblings. Chase gesticulated and used various voice tones to immerse his listeners in the action.

"A coffee shop, huh?" Bree raised her eyebrow.

"Yup. Still think I'm being paranoid?"

"For the most part, yes," Bree answered. "But, I'll play along. What are you going to do about it?"

"Even I know this will sound nuts, but I thought about researching the place online. Maybe ' _Bean Appétit_ ' really exists," Chase stated.

"And, if it does?" Adam inquired.

"Then… Maybe my dreams are revealing pieces of some secret puzzle," Chase said more to himself than anyone. "I gotta do some research."

With that, Chase jumped up from the couch and rushed down to the lab.

Bree leaned over to her brothers, "Should we be worried about him?"

"Eh, when you think about it, this is fairly in the norm for him," Leo said. Adam and Bree nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **So, that's Chapter Two! What'd you think? Does Chase's second dream change or clarify your opinion of what happened? Do these dreams seem more or less important? Remember that redhead barista, Mandy. She proves to be a fairly important factor later on. You wouldn't believe how much I struggled to come up with a name for the café.**

 **In case anyone was confused, Chase's dreams aren't in chronological order. The dream in this chapter happened _before_ the dream in the last chapter.**

 **Do you agree with Chase? Are his dreams substantial and meaningful; do they need proper attention? Or do you agree more with Bree? Is Chase just overthinking this; should he let it go? Are Donald and Douglas keeping this secret to protect them? Do the Lab Rats deserve to know what's being kept from them?**

 **Did Adam's food combination seem interesting or appalling? This is the tough question...**

 **Well, now that I just listed a pop-quiz worth of questions, I'll let you think on them. Share you thoughts in a review!**

 **See ya for Chapter Three!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It's been a second, hasn't it? Well, I had school and life stuff going on. I'm sure you've heard that before. But, anyway, I've got another chapter of Reunited!**

 **I shan't keep you readers waiting any longer - enjoy! I do not own Lab Rats.**

* * *

Chase was shocked to find out the café was real and local. So, he got the address and headed out. Now he stood in front of BeanAppétit. (Personally, Chase found the name to be cheesy.) He really did plan to enter. He was just… a bit hesitant. This could have been the key to everything. What could he find out by coming here? Would that new info change his life? How much?

Bracing himself, Chase finally decided to walk into the café. A little bell sounded as he opened the door. Stepping over the threshold, the smell of coffee and pastries hit him in the face. He took in the surroundings. Brown leather couches could be spotted by the back wall. Dark colors and smooth jazz gave the place a pleasant vibe. Chase grew a small smile; he liked it here.

He slowly walked across the dark oak floors as they creaked under him. He wasn't sure who or what to look for, so he just observed it all. As he glanced around the room, his eyes landed on a certain redhead. Her attire (as well as her name tag) showed that she was the manager. He chose to approach her. Something told him that she had answers.

"Excuse me?" Chase said getting her attention. The middle-aged woman turned to him.

She smiled, "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Uh, well… This may sound strange, but… Did a woman named Eliza ever come in here?" he asked. The woman's face changed to an unreadable expression.

"Perhaps," she started, "Why? Who are you?" she eyed Chase rather suspiciously.

"My name is Chase Davenport. I think I knew her, but I'm not sure," Chase explained. "I need to know if she was real…" he muttered under his breath.

"Why don't we have a seat?" the redhead guided him to an available table. The two sat down.

"I'll tell you what, kid; Eliza was a name I never thought I'd hear again."

Chase pulled out the paper and pen he brought with him. "So, she _was_ real? I-I mean… You do know her?"

"Did. I did know her," the manager corrected. She saw Chase was confused. "Allow me to elaborate."

"Years ago, when I started working here as a barista, Eliza would come in." Chase took notes on what she said.

"She was a college student, so she'd come in here just about every morning. Sometimes, she'd even come back to do her assignments. She told me the atmosphere in here was good for her; it helped her think and get her work done more easily."

"Anyway, after a while, we became acquainted with each other. I'd made her coffee so many times, she would ask for me by name. I knew just how she liked it."

"The more she saw me and I saw her, the more we started chatting. Eliza and I were about the same age, so we could relate to each other's interests. We would talk to one other about how our lives were going while I made her drink. We kept each other up to date. I guess you could say we became pretty good friends."

"As time went on, she told me about her boyfriend. I never met him, but he was supposedly some super-genius. I think they met in college. Eventually, they got married."

"I remember her talking a lot about her job. She really seemed to like it. I think Eliza was a researcher or something."

"In time, she had three kids - two boys and a girl. After they were born, she would bring each one by and introduce me to them. Of course, they were too young to interact, but I found them adorable."

"One day, she came in to introduce me to her youngest and, as far as I know, last. It was a boy. Cutest little thing."

"That same day, she told me about a trip she was going on for work. Eliza said she couldn't give away too much information. She told me that she'd fill me in when she returned. She never did," the woman sighed sadly.

Chase was shocked and a bit overwhelmed. He barely mustered the strength to ask, "Wait! She… never returned?"

The redhead shook her head solemnly, "No. I never saw her or her family again. That was about… I don't know, maybe 15 or 16 years ago. I asked around about Eliza, but no one knew anything."

"And, you never knew where she was going?"

"I didn't. She couldn't tell me."

"Oh." Chase sat there in silence for a minute.

"Sorry that story didn't have a happy ending," she broke the silence, "But, I hope it helped."

"It did. Thank you…" Chase drawled, glancing at her name tag, "…Mandy."

She gave him a soft grin, "Not a problem. I hope you'll have an easier time than I did figuring out what happened to her."

"I'll try my best." Chase stood from the table. Giving Mandy one last smile, he turned and walked out. Mandy sat there and watched him leave.

"He turned out to be a good kid. I hope you find your mother, Chase," she whispered.

* * *

Slowly the front door opened, and Adam, Bree, and Leo looked up to see Chase. He came into the house without a word.

"Mr. Davenport asked about you," Bree said. Chase joined her on the couch.

"Oh yea; what'd you say?"

"That you were out running errands," Bree replied. "Don't worry. I covered you."

"Thanks, Bree. I owe you."

"Remember that the next time I ask you to do my homework." Chase rolled his eyes.

"So…" Adam dragged out, "Did you find out anything?"

Chase laughed wryly, "Oh, I found things out alright."

"Care to elaborate, or are you going to leave us hanging?" Leo asked.

"Eliza is real."

The room stiffened. Chase's words acted like an icy blast of air leaving everyone in the room chilled.

"Excuse me?" Bree spoke breathlessly.

"The general manager at the coffee place knew her. Apparently Eliza was a regular there."

"Well, where is she now? What happened to her?" Leo inquired.

"The manager didn't know. Eliza told her that she was leaving on a business trip for two weeks. Mandy never saw her again," Chase explained with a stoic voice.

"Mandy?" Adam asked.

"That's the name of the general manager."

Chase related everything to his siblings that he was told a mere hour ago. He noticed their expressions go from confusion to shock to something unreadable.

"Wow, Chase. I'm really sorry I didn't believe you," Bree apologized.

"It's okay. I know it was out there."

"I'm still not sure this new information makes anything clearer," Leo said.

"I don't understand. If she's real and the coffee shop is real, then… what does that make your dream?" Adam asked. The younger siblings stared at him in shock for a moment. They never expected Adam to ask such a thought-provoking question.

Chase snapped out of his trance and said, "A real event."

"So, is… was Eliza your… our…" Bree sputtered.

"Hey guys," Donald greeted, entering the kitchen. Douglas was walking in behind him.

Chase abruptly stood from his seat. "Tell us who Eliza was."

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN... Yes, I left you with a bit of a cliffhanger. I have prepared in advance for frustrated or upset reviews. That aside, you did get _some_ answers. We now know that Eliza _was_ real and have a vague idea of what happened to her. We also found out what you probably already guessed; Eliza _was_ Adam, Bree, and Chase's mother. But she seems to have disappeared. The remaining question is: where to? And why didn't she return?**

 **Remember last chapter when I told you not to forget that barista? Well, she was back! In case there was confusion, Mandy started as a barista and worked at the café so long that she moved up to manager. That's why she was still working there after, like, 16 years.** **However, Mandy seemed to leave out a pretty big piece of the puzzle. Did she remember who Chase was? Did she know who Eliza was in relation to Chase?**

 **And what about Donald and Douglas? How much do they know? Are they trying to keep Eliza a secret? How might they respond to Chase's frank demand? I'd love to here your opinions!**

 **Sorry this chapter didn't have much excitement. I made up for that with the slight reveal of information. Were you at all surprised that the café, Eliza, and Mandy were real?**

 **Anyhow... See you for Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**17 reviews on three chapters?! That's awesome! Thanks to everyone who has read or reviewed this story; it means a lot to me, and I probably don't say it enough. I'm glad people are responding well to _Reunited_! You'll be happy to hear that in this chapter, like the last one, there are more explanations. **

**Read on, and, as always, I hope you enjoy! I do not own Lab Rats.**

* * *

 ** _Previously on Reunited..._**

 _"I don't understand. If she's real and the coffee shop is real, then… what does that make your dream?" Adam asked. The younger siblings stared at him in shock for a moment. They never expected Adam to ask such a thought-provoking question._

 _Chase snapped out of his trance and said, "A real event."_

 _"So, is… was Eliza your… our…" Bree sputtered._

 _"Hey guys," Donald greeted, entering the kitchen. Douglas was walking in behind him._

 _Chase abruptly stood from his seat. "Tell us who Eliza was."_

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Douglas asked.

"Don't play dumb, Douglas. You know what I'm talking about," Chase's voice was rising.

Adam, Bree, and Leo stood as well.

"Chase, calm down," Bree rested her hand on his shoulder.

Chase turned back to glance at her, "I can't. I'm sick and tired of things being kept from me. We _all_ deserve to know what's going on."

"But nothing's going on," Douglas replied. His body language, however, showed that he was nervous.

"Oh, really? Then why did I just have a whole conversation with someone _about_ Eliza?"

Douglas narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"I had another dream last night. Eliza and I were in a café, _Bean Appétit_. I looked the place up earlier, discovered it was real, and visited. The manager, Mandy, knew Eliza years ago. She told me everything she knew about her," Chase explained.

Douglas sighed, "Guess there's no logical response to that, huh? Fine. Since you're so relentless, I'll tell you."

"Please," Chase spat curtly.

"She was your mother."

Adam, Bree, and Chase just stared at the two inventors. They had a sneaking suspicion that that was coming, but hearing it spoken out loud was like a bomb going off in their faces.

"I knew it…" Chase mumbled. "My dreams all make sense now. Why I was a baby, why I felt so comfortable around her, and who 'the other two' were."

"That's all we were? 'The other two?'" Bree asked irritably.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Adam questioned.

"It's complicated. First, let me explain what happened. Kids, sit down," Douglas instructed. They all took seats. Donald and Douglas joined the siblings in the living room.

"Okay, here it is, all laid out on the table," Douglas started. "You did have a mother. Her name was Eliza."

Douglas faintly smiled, "She was the most amazing girl ever. I met her in college. She was majoring in marine biology and eventually became a marine biologist."

"So, we started dating. A while after graduating, we got married. That was during the time when Donnie and I started Davenport Industries. Even though it wasn't her field, Eliza was fascinated with our work. She marveled at the idea of bionics."

"Finally, after a lot of hard work, we finished developing them. Eliza was kind enough to volunteer to be our test subject. So, we gave her bionics."

"Wait, you made her bionic?" Bree asked incredulously.

"Well, we gave her super durability. Bionics _were_ still in the prototype stage, so I didn't want to overload her with a full chip," Douglas explained.

"Why'd you choose super durability?" Chase inquired.

"It seemed the least dangerous of all the bionic abilities."

"Anyway, the test was successful. She was the first person to have bionics. Now, being that bio-technology was still fairly new to us, we didn't think she'd changed any when the tests came out victorious. And, quite frankly, I didn't think about anything beyond that. I was just happy she, you know, survived."

"And so, later on, we found out she was pregnant. It was only then that I started to worry about how the baby would be affected. Fortunately, her bionics didn't do any harm to Adam."

"Oh, I disagree," Chase retorted. Adam scowled at him.

" _Anyway_ ," Douglas interjected, "As it turned out, Eliza's genetic structure changed when she became bionic. So, although Adam was born healthy, he was born with a certain level of bionic strength."

"It took us a while to realize that, though. Seeing as Adam incurred no harm, we were no longer scared to have more children. So, along came Bree and Chase. But, of course, you two were also born bionic."

"So, we're naturally bionic?" Adam asked. "Awesome! I'm like a superhero! Wait… are you making all this up, and I was really born on other planet?"

The family stared at Adam in bewilderment.

Ignoring his older brother's comment, Chase asked, "But, if we were born bionic, why do we have chips?"

"Because we wanted to enhance your 'natural bionics', as I like to call them. As a young toddler, Adam could easily break through the bars on his crib. Whenever we called Bree, she showed up unrealistically fast, and Chase could say mom and dad one month after his birth."

"But, I was in a crib in my dream. If I had my chip, wouldn't I need to be in a capsule?" Chase inquired.

"Yes. I planned on making some for all of you, but Eliza thought you were all too young to stand while you slept. So, I fashioned capsules into a crib for Chase and two beds for Adam and Bree. To the untrained eye, they looked like common beds. I hid the regenerating part inside," Douglas explained.

"So, moving ahead, Eliza's job sent her on a two week trip to Fiji to collaborate with a marine biology center. They had been conducting similar research. This was about six months after Chase was born, so of course she wasn't jumping for joy about going. But, at the time, we needed the money."

"The day she left was a day I'll never forget. I kissed her goodbye and escorted her out the door. Something about watching her drive away in that car made my stomach churn. I should have listened to my instincts. She never returned from the trip."

"According to the research lab in Fiji, she got there safely. However, she took and sightseeing day in between work. She never came into work that next day. Or the next. Or the one after that. She went missing, and no one ever found her," Douglas lowered his head. Donald gave his brother a comforting pat on the back. Donald knew this was hard for Douglas in many ways.

"How did we end up with Mr. Davenport?" Bree asked.

Speaking for Douglas, Donald said, "Douglas became depressed after Eliza went missing. He was no longer fit to raise you guys, so I took over. He made me promise not to tell you guys about Eliza."

"And, my dreams were…" Chase faded.

"Flashbacks. Your bionic intelligence preserved memories of Eliza that you wouldn't be able to remember otherwise. Your bionics were fighting against humans' natural tendency to forget things. So, the memories took a while to return to you," Douglas explained.

A heavy quiet fell on the room.

Chase lifted the burdensome silence by asking, "Why didn't you want to tell us?"

Douglas looked up at his three kids, "For all I knew, Eliza would never turn up. She hasn't. I didn't see a need to bring it up."

"So, you thought it was better to hide a huge part of our lives?" Bree asked with anger.

"I knew it was better than being in my shoes. I was heartbroken about Eliza. Who am I kidding? I still am, and it happened 16 years ago!" Douglas exclaimed. He lowered his voice to say, "I didn't want you to feel the same hurt."

"We don't," Adam said. "Do we?"

"I'm just a bit shocked," Bree spoke.

"Douglas?" Chase got his attention. Said genius turned to his son. "Can I see my birth certificate?"

Douglas looked a little startled. Chase continued, "Do you have them?"

"Of course. They're in locked files in Donnie's office. Do you all want to see them?"

Adam and Bree nodded in unison.

"Okay," Douglas said, "I'll get them."

* * *

Douglas took a deep breath before removing three pieces of paper from an envelope. He never prepared himself for this, although he knew all along it would eventually happen. Soon the birth certificates of his three children came into view. He tossed the envelope aside. Slowly, he distributed the papers to their rightful owners.

"Whoa," Chase spoke.

"I know," Adam agreed.

"Wow, we have real birth certificates. I'm looking at my actual birth certificate," Bree marveled.

"I'm sorry about this, guys. I should have told you. I'm even sorrier about Eliza," Douglas apologized.

"Its okay, Douglas. We didn't even really know her," Adam said. "Why apologize?"

"Because you never got to know your mother, a wonderful woman. Every child should get that chance. I'm sorry you didn't get better lives."

"We have great lives, Douglas. We get to save lives because of you and Mr. Davenport, and, apparently our mom, too," Chase said.

Douglas smiled, "Well, one thing is for sure. She'd be real proud of you three."

* * *

Chase slumped down to the bottom of his capsule. After today's events, he and his older siblings decided to turn in early. He wasn't going to sleep yet, though. His mind was way too active. He was used to that, but this time it was different.

He just sat there relating the past few days' proceedings. Earlier, he was just plain shocked. Now, however, he seemed to identify his emotions better. These weren't unfamiliar feelings. Over a year ago, he found out Douglas was his real father.

" _Adam, Bree, Chase, I'm your father."_

 _His heart rate accelerated. His brain went blank. His muscles went numb. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew it wasn't good. He felt as if the world just ended. His entire life was revealed to be a lie. He didn't know what would happen from here, but he knew things would never be the same. He felt like crying, but he didn't. He desperately wished to turn back time to a period in his life when things were going well, when things were simple._

He had one of those moments today. He felt a bit betrayed. His father and father-figure had been lying to him _again_. It did hurt a little. He felt lost. Even after the secret was revealed, he was still confused. What did this mean for him? Where did his life go from here? Did it just go on? It seemed like it would, but that didn't feel right to Chase.

He never knew Eliza, his mother. Yet, he felt connected to her already. He wanted a mother-figure in his life. Tasha seemed to fill that role, but it wasn't the same. He saw and envied the way Tasha and Leo interacted. They had an inseparable bond. He could have had that with Eliza. He didn't know it before, but it hurts now that he does know.

He felt scared and alone. There was someone missing in his life that he never got the chance to know. Maybe it would have been different if he hadn't had the flashbacks. But he did. He _saw_ her. He interacted with her. He experienced firsthand her love and compassion. He already missed it.

Chase sighed. All these emotions took a toll on him, and without realizing it, he fell asleep.

* * *

 **So, the truth is finally revealed. I hope the explanation of their early lives made sense. It was a bit complex and took _forever_ to come up with. But, in the end, I think it came together. Did anyone guess at all that Eliza was bionic? **

**The Lab Rats finally know who Eliza was. And, as some of you may have figured, Chase's dreams turned out to be flashbacks retrieved by his bionic intelligence. At least Douglas had a good reason for keeping the secret, right? And Donald was just submitting to the wishes of his brother. However, the story isn't over yet. We still don't know what happened to Eliza, do we? Now that Douglas and Donald told all that they know, do you have any new theories about Eliza? Let me know!**

 **Fun Fact: Here's how I chose the name Eliza. Adam starts with an "a," Bree starts with a "b," Chase starts with a "c," and Douglas starts with a "d." The next letter in the alphabet is "e." So, I knew her name had to start with "e." I searched for girl names that started with "e" and looked for one I liked. I knew that I would know when I found the right name. And when I came across Eliza, I was sold. How do you like it?**

 **Anyway, I'll see you all for Chapter 5! Have a great weekend!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys! Fall Break has officially begun! Woohoo! This chapter has a lot of surprises in it (depending on what you were anticipating.) It's one of my favorites and really sweet! So I'll let you get right to it.**

 **I don't own Lab Rats and enjoy!**

* * *

Chase walked into the lab to find Donald and Douglas working.

"Hey," Chase said making his presence known.

Donald looked up from a highly dangerous contraption. "Oh, hi, Chase."

"Is it okay if I go out?"

"With whom?"

"No one," Chase replied, "I just wanted to go for a walk."

"I don't see why not," Donald said before turning back to the invention.

"Be back by dinner," Douglas called from the cyber desk.

"Will do."

* * *

Chase heard the familiar dinging bell as he opened the door. Yes, he was back in the coffee shop. He couldn't help it; this place was infectious. It was the only place that could make him feel better. This time, however, he wasn't here to interrogate anyone. He just wanted a coffee.

Chase got in line and waited his turn. Once he reached the counter, a familiar face greeted him.

"Hi again, Chase," Mandy said.

"Hey Mandy. You're working the counter?" he asked.

"We're short staffed," she explained. Chase nodded in understanding. "So, did you find out about your mom?"

"I - Wait… You knew?!" Chase inquired incredulously.

"From the minute you told me your name," Mandy confirmed.

"Then, why didn't you tell me Eliza was my mother?"

"I figured you should hear that from family, not a stranger," she said.

"What if they hadn't told me? You would've given it away just now."

Mandy shook her head. "I knew by the way you left that you'd get it out of them."

Chase smiled. Two days ago, he didn't know this woman. Yet, she acted like she'd known him his whole life.

"So, did you find out what happened?"

Chase's smile fell, "Yea. My family didn't know much more than you. She went to Fiji to collaborate with a marine biology center. Eliza took a day off, and she didn't show up for work that next day. She just… went missing."

"Wow, that's - that's pretty awful. I'm sorry, Chase," Mandy apologized.

"It's fine. I didn't really know her, anyway. And apparently, I never will…"

"How'd you find out about her favorite café?"

"Oh, I actually had dreams about her the past two nights," Chase explained.

"Really? That's amazing," Mandy marveled. "And, so, you found out about _Bean Appétit_?"

"Yea, I actually dreamed about when she first introduced us."

"Might that be why you came up to me yesterday?" she asked.

"Possibly."

"Well, what can I get you?"

"Oh, right, my order." Chase thought for a moment. "Do you happen to remember Eliza's regular?"

Mandy smiled, "One caramel macchiato coming up." She walked off. Shortly afterward, a grinding sound began.

Chase walked over to the pick-up counter. A moment after he did, a woman walked out of line and stood near him. She too was awaiting her coffee. She made eye contact with Chase and smiled; he smiled back. The woman averted his gaze, but Chase kept looking at her.

She was middle-aged. She had a nice, charming smile. It left an oddly warm feeling in his chest. Her brunette hair barely brushed her shoulders in shiny, wavy locks. To Chase, her eyes were most captivating of all. They were a stunning combination of emerald green and chocolate brown. Chase squinted. _If I didn't know any better, I would say she looked like-_

"Caramel macchiato!" one of the baristas announced.

Chase turned to the pick-up counter. There he saw his drink waiting to be claimed, and he made his way over. As he reached out for the coffee, another hand appeared. Chase slowly traced the hand to its source. That same woman he had been staring at was also reaching for the drink. They made eye contact once again.

"You ordered a caramel macchiato, too?" he questioned.

"I did," she replied in a silk-like voice. Or, at least, that's how it sounded to Chase.

"You take it. I'll wait," he offered.

"Well, that's very sweet. Thank you," she said grabbing the drink. The woman gave him an appreciative smile before walking off to find a table.

Chase continued to watch her. He sighed, shaking his head. Mandy then came up behind him.

"Here you are, Chase," she said. Chase turned to see her holding his drink.

"Thanks," he accepted the cup.

"What were you staring at?"

"I was looking at that woman over there," Chase pointed. "Why can't I let this feeling go that I know her?"

Mandy followed Chase's finger. Upon seeing the brunette, her eyes widened. "Chase, if my eyes don't deceive me… that's Eliza!"

Chase turned to Mandy with disbelief. "What? No… that's crazy."

"She-" Chase took another gaze at the woman, cutting himself off. "She's here…?"

He hurried over to where the woman was sitting. "Excuse me."

She looked up at him, "Hello again."

"Is your name Eliza?" She had yet to answer, but his heart already beat quickly against his ribcage.

"Yes…" she drawled. "I'm sorry; do we know each other?"

"It's me," he answered shakily. "Chase." His eyes were begging, pleading her to know him.

At first, all he got from Eliza was a confused look. But slowly - painfully slow - her facial expression changed. She stared at him for a while with intrigue. That intrigue turned to shock. In an instant, Chase saw something flash in her eyes - recognition.

She carefully stood from her chair. Eliza approached Chase cautiously, as if he were a sleeping lion. She never broke eye contact, and neither did he. Chase was the slightest bit frightened, but he remained unmoving.

"Chase…" she repeated. "Chase… It's you. You're Chase. You're my son…I remember you. You're Chase! My Chasey! My baby!"

Eliza quickly pulled him into a hug. With vigor only a mother could express, she hugged him - hugged him like her life depended on it. Chase was stiff at first. He wasn't expecting to be hugged, but this was Eliza. This was his mother. So, he hugged back.

Mandy watched from a distance. She smiled at the touching moment. Eliza was alright… and more importantly, she had found Chase.

Eliza reluctantly pulled back. She just wished in this moment to hold Chase forever. But she couldn't, at least for right know. There were more urgent matters. Chase uncoiled his arms from around her. He hadn't spoken yet; he didn't know what to say.

Eliza cupped his face in her hands. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, but to Chase, they sparkled. She smiled at him and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I remember you. I remember all of you! Adee, BeeBee, Douggie, and even Donnie," she spoke.

"I think I only know who two of those people are."

Eliza laughed and released his face, "Adam and Bree - your siblings. And Douglas and Donald."

"Oh," Chase mouthed.

"Oh my goodness! I have to go see them! They are around, aren't they?" Eliza asked with concern.

"Of course. Come on, I'll take you to the house."

Eliza nodded eagerly and followed Chase out the door.

* * *

For the first few minutes, Eliza and Chase - mother and son - walked side by side in silence. The cool, overcast day provided a brisk breeze. They passed by quaint shops filled with unique knickknacks, clothes, and household items. Only on the streets of Mission Creek could such charming stores be found. Main Street bustled with cars and citizens that were customary at this time of day.

Chase eventually spoke, "So, when you said you remembered me…"

"It's complicated. I'm still connecting the dots. I'd rather explain when the whole family is together."

"I guess the same goes for where you've been all these years…?"

"Preferably," she replied. Chase nodded.

"So," Eliza began, "How are Adam and Bree?"

"They're good."

"And, Douglas?"

"He's good. He'll probably be a lot better when he sees you."

"Me too."

Chase felt like exploding. After the initial hype of finding out Eliza was alive and well, he realized something. _Eliza was alive and well_! What happened to her? How did she get back to Mission Creek? How did she "remember him?"

Unfortunately for Chase, the answers to all these questions and more would have to wait. This proved to be the longest walk of his life.

* * *

Chase unlocked the front door and motioned Eliza inside. She took a deep breath. She hadn't seen her family in 16 years. Twenty minutes ago she didn't even remember them. So, needless to say, she was a bit terrified. She missed 16 years of events and felt very out-of-the-loop, but this was her family. They were sure to welcome her. Right?

Upon entering the living room, the pair found it to be empty.

"I'll get Eddy to gather everyone here," Chase said. He approached the panel by the front door.

"Who's Eddy?" Eliza asked. She watched in amazement as an animated emoticon appeared on the digital screen.

"Ugh, it's you. As if my day weren't bad enough already…" Eddy spat.

"Eddy, would you just tell everyone to come to the living room?"

"If that means leaving your presence, my pleasure," the security system replied. With that, Eddy disappeared.

"That," Chase pointed to the screen, "Is Eddy."

"Not very pleasant, is he?"

"Nope. He's Mr. Davenport's smart home security system. Although, I'd argue the 'smart' part," Chase joked. Eliza chuckled.

"Wait…" she said. "Mr. Davenport?"

"Oh, yea. We call him Mr. Davenport. I guess he'd be Donald to you."

"You call Donald, Mr. Davenport? Why not Uncle Donald?"

"Uh…" Chase drawled.

Fortunately for him, the living room hastily started filling with family members. First to walk in was Douglas.

Chase sighed in relief, "Everyone," he announced, "I want you to meet-"

"-Eliza," Douglas finished. He was taken aback.

Slowly, he approached her with a dazed expression. Chase related it to the look Eliza had given him moments ago. The other family members gathered around the unfolding scene. Douglas stopped in front of Eliza. Her smile grew and Douglas' smiled formed. Simultaneously, the pair reached out to hug each other. Douglas buried his face into her shiny, wavy hair, relishing in its fresh lavender scent.

"I don't know if this is another one of my dreams about you," Douglas mumbled, "But I'm not letting you go either way."

Eliza pulled back so Douglas and she were face to face.

"Douglas, this isn't a dream. Look at me; I'm real. I'm here," she said.

Douglas took a nice long look at her and smiled again. He honestly didn't know what else to do. Sure, he had a ton of questions. And, sure, he was more emotional than a teenage girl. That didn't matter to him, though - at least not at the moment. He had his Eliza back. She was safe and sound and pretty as ever. Right now, he only wished to be with her. Just be with her.

Douglas pulled Eliza into another embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder. They both closed their eyes, standing like that for quite a while. No one spoke; the moment was just so surreal. It wasn't a dream or a fantasy or a hallucination. Eliza actually returned. Donald and Douglas had given up hope years ago. And, after just finding out that she existed, the last thing any of the kids expected was that Eliza would be found.

Nevertheless, no one dared to question it. Everyone was letting the new found information sink in. For fear that this instant would disappear, the family didn't question anything.

But, after an awkward five minutes, Bree finally broke the silence.

" _Ahem,_ " she coughed, getting the couple's attention.

The pair looked up, as if they'd been asleep for the past few minutes. Embarrassed, they pulled away from each other. Eliza then turned her attention to Adam and Bree. She looked at them intently. Eliza stared them up and down. It wasn't in a judging way, though; it was with fascination and sentiment.

After a minute, Eliza smiled. "Look at you two. You're all grown up."

"Spend more time around Adam and you won't be saying that anymore," Chase said. Eliza sent a playful glance his way.

She opened her arms wide. Getting the hint, Adam eagerly dove for a hug. Bree was a bit hesitant, but she complied. It wasn't anything personal. Eliza seemed nice enough. Bree simply wasn't comfortable hugging a lady she just met. Mother or not, Eliza had been absent from Bree's entire life. For her, a close bond would take time to form. But, Bree was at least willing to try.

Eliza released her two eldest children. Turning to Bree, she said, "Oh, Bree, you grew up to be such a beautiful young lady."

Bree blushed. For some reason, that compliment meant more to her than others she received. "Thanks. I got my looks from my mom."

"Aw," Eliza cooed, "Beautiful _and_ sweet."

She then turned to Adam. "And you, Adam. What a handsome young man you are."

"Yea. He gets his looks from his father," Douglas boasted with a cocky grin.

"Oh, that's impossible. You're his father," Eliza replied. All four teenagers broke into laughter. Douglas tried his best to feign a glare, but he failed, and ultimately, a grin won over his face.

Eliza then walked up to Donald.

"Donald," she said opening her arms.

"Eliza," Donald spoke, "I'm so happy to see you!" The billionaire welcomed his sister-in-law into a hug.

"You too," her voice was muffled by Donald's shirt.

Once they broke away, Eliza noticed Tasha and Leo. "Oh, hello. I'm Eliza."

"Eliza, this is my wife, Tasha and my step-son, Leo," Donald introduced them.

"Oh, you got married?! How wonderful! Well, it's nice to meet you Tasha and Leo."

"You too, Eliza. We've heard a lot about you over the past two days," Tasha said.

"Which brings us to out next topic," Douglas interjected. "What happened to you?"

* * *

 **Oooooh, another cliff-y? Sorry guys... It had to be done. But was that chapter fluffy or what? I was really scared when I started writing this chapter because I didn't know how well I would portray Eliza. It's her first appearance in the story and I wanted her to make a good impression on myself and, of course, you! But when I began writing the interaction between her and Chase - sappy as it may have been - I got really excited. A long-lost mother and son reuniting is just so touching :`)**

 **And I'm sure you guys are happy that Eliza is alive and well. I guess we'll get the whole story in the next chapter. How do you like Eliza? Is her personality as you pictured it?**

 **Well, anyway, I'll see you all again for Chapter Six. Have a great week off school! I know I've been craving some time off from school. Plus, that means more writing time. I have a new multi-chapter in the works that I'm super excited about. It's called _Bound in Brotherhood_. The summary is on my profile, if you're interested. I don't have a posting date yet, but the _aim_ is sometime over Winter Break. Don't hold me to that in any way... I like how it's turning out, though. So get excited! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, this is it. The final chapter. *cries hysterically* Okay, I'm good. The past few weeks of posting this story have been amazing. I really enjoyed sharing this story with you all. I'm also relieved that readers took well to Eliza. I know six chapters isn't that long, but just wait. I have a little announcement at the end of this chapter...**

 **The wonderful reviews and feedback that _Reunited_ has gotten just warms my heart! This story is my first multi-chapter, and I'd call it a success. Thank you all so much! You've really made a newbie feel welcome in the LR Archives. I hope you guys enjoy my future projects as much as this, if not _more_ than this story! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the last chapter of _Reunited_. I do not own Lab Rats.**

* * *

 _ **Previously on Reunited...**_

 _"Here you are, Chase," she said. Chase turned to see her holding his drink._

 _"Thanks," he accepted the cup._

 _"What were you staring at?"_

 _"I was looking at that woman over there," Chase pointed. "Why can't I let this feeling go that I know her?"_

 _Mandy followed Chase's finger. Upon seeing the brunette, her eyes widened. "Chase, if my eyes don't deceive me… that's Eliza!"_

 **...**

 _"Is your name Eliza?" She had yet to answer, but his heart already beat quickly against his ribcage._

 _"Yes…" she drawled. "I'm sorry; do we know each other?"_

 _"It's me," he answered shakily. "Chase."_

 **...**

 _"Chase…" she repeated. "Chase… It's you. You're Chase. You're my son…I remember you. You're Chase! My Chasey! My baby!"_

 **...**

 _Chase eventually spoke, "So, when you said you remembered me…"_

 _"It's complicated. I'm still connecting the dots. I'd rather explain when the whole family is together."_

 **...**

 _Chase sighed in relief, "Everyone," he announced, "I want you to meet-"_

 _"-Eliza," Douglas finished._

 **...**

 _"Which brings us to out next topic," Douglas interjected. "What happened to you?"_

* * *

"Well," she started, "I guess my story begins when I left for Fiji. I worked as a marine biologist. My boss sent me to collaborate with a research center. I had been conducting similar research here, and my boss thought we'd work well together. That is correct, isn't it?"

"That's how I remember it," Douglas said.

Eliza nodded, "Well, I arrived safely. I was only going for a week, and I had a day off in the middle of it. So, I decided to go sightseeing. Now, this is where it gets kind of fuzzy."

"I remember walking around the island and taking in the local culture. I ended up in this quaint town off the beaten path. I think I was heading down to the beach. That's the last thing I remember until…"

"Until what?" Adam asked.

"Until I woke up lying on the ground. Two people - a man and a woman - were standing over me. They looked concerned. My head hurt like crazy, and I couldn't remember a thing."

"What happened? Why were you on the ground?" Leo wondered.

"There was a coconut on the ground a few feet from my head. I came to the conclusion that it must have hit me when I walked under a palm tree. That was what gave me amnesia."

"A coconut can do that?" Bree asked.

"It can do worse. A coconut falling on your head can be fatal. Thank goodness for Eliza's super durability," Douglas explained.

"So, you couldn't remember anything? Even us?" Chase asked, gesturing to himself and his siblings.

"Unfortunately not," Eliza said.

"When did you remember again?" Adam asked.

"About 20 minutes ago when I saw Chase."

The family was clearly shocked.

"What?!" Chase exclaimed. "How?"

"I don't know. It was as if someone let off an air bag in my face - abruptly and stunningly. The more I looked at you, the more things started to click. Suddenly, all of my lost memories swarmed back to me - about everything and everyone. That's how I can explain this all now."

"How _did_ Chase find you?" Donald asked.

Eliza turned to Chase, expecting him to answer.

"Remember that café I told you about? Well, I went back again today. And, there she was," Chase gestured to her.

"Come on! Finish the story!" Adam whined.

"Right. So, I didn't remember anything and these people were standing over me. They turned out to be a married couple. I related to them my predicament, and they offered me a night in their home," continued Eliza.

"That was certainly nice of them," Tasha commented. "Did you accept?"

"Well, being that I didn't remember anything, I practically had to."

"Why wouldn't they have taken you to the hospital or the police?" Bree wondered.

"We were in a fairly remote area. They didn't have a car, and, on top of that, they didn't know anything about who I was."

"What about your I.D.?" Douglas wondered. "Did you have your purse?"

"I think so," Eliza replied. "I was pretty close to the water, though. The tide probably came in and swept my purse off to sea."

"Anyway, they brought me to their house and tidied me up. I spent the majority of the past 16 years living with them. They're like my second parents. I was the daughter they never had. I returned to California a few years ago."

"Wait…" Chase interrupted, "I just realized something. If you had amnesia, how'd you know your name was Eliza?"

"While I was still in Fiji, I would have these incoherent dreams. Most of them were choppy and woozy, but I could make out some things. One night, I dreamed about someone calling me Eliza. From then on, I asked people to call me that. It turns out that was actually my name."

"Huh, kind of sounds like my flashbacks," Chase said, amused.

"Flashbacks?" Eliza repeated.

"We'll tell you all about that later," Douglas said.

"Well, anyway, for the longest time I wanted to find my family. Fiji was a great place, but I knew it wasn't my birth place. I wanted to find out about my family, past life, etc. So, as soon as I could, I flew back to the U.S. That was… maybe three years ago."

"I originally arrived in L.A. and started my life all over again. I found a job, a place to live, and began doing research. But, I still couldn't find my family. A few months ago, my job transferred me here to Mission Creek."

"I heard people raving about _Bean Appétit_ , and I decided to try it."

"And then we met…" Chase finished. Eliza nodded. "Wow, it really is a small world."

"Well, I think I speak for all of us when I say: We're so happy that you're back safely," Douglas said to Eliza.

"Aww, bring it in peoples!" Adam exclaimed, holding his arms out for a hug. The whole family came together for a long overdue embrace. For the first time, the Davenport family truly was complete.

* * *

Eliza spent hours talking and reconnecting with her long lost family. She and Douglas related funny and touching stories of their growing romance, as well as their wedding day. Douglas pulled out a hidden photo album, and everyone sat around enjoying old pictures. The four teens got a kick out of Donald's and Douglas' childhood pictures. Eliza especially enjoyed seeing her children's baby pictures.

Evening finally came and the Davenports congregated for dinner.

"So Chase," Eliza began, "Tell me about these 'flashbacks'."

"Well, the first one came two days ago. In the middle of the night, I had this visualization about when you said goodbye to me," Chase explained.

"When was that?"

"Right before you left for Fiji, I think."

"Oh," Eliza mouthed. "Wow, you remember that?"

Chase nodded. "But, how?" Eliza asked.

"His bionics," Douglas interrupted. "His bionic intelligence retrieved memories that should have long been forgotten. It just took some time; his smarts were fighting against natural forgetfulness."

"Impressive. Oh! Speaking of your bionics, you'll have to demonstrate them for me. I'm excited to see how you've mastered them over the years," Eliza said.

Adam grew a mischievous smirk, "Why don't I just demonstrate now?" Adam turned to Chase and gave him a quick punch in the arm.

"Ow!" Chase cried, reaching to nurse his wounded forearm. He scowled at his older brother.

Bree rolled her eyes. Ignoring her brothers' antics, she replied, "Of course, Eliza. We'd be happy to give you a _real_ demonstration after dinner."

"Yea, one that doesn't involve me getting hurt," Chase's voice was strained.

Eliza just giggled, "I'm looking forward to it. In the mean time, tell me what's happened since I was gone."

Everyone suddenly got quiet.

"What?" she asked. "Did I say something wrong?"

The family members exchanged unsure glances, hoping someone would speak up. Finally, Douglas did. "Well, that's an interesting story…"

* * *

 **There you have it! All's well that ends well! Eliza explained what happened, the family is together again, and it looks like Douglas has some explaining to do to Eliza. Although... that ending seemed a bit strange, don't you think? Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't have ended it like that. But I felt it was the perfect place for the sequel to pick up ;) (You didn't think I'd end their story here, did you? There's much more to tell. Check the future stories section of my profile for more info.)**

 **That aside, I hope her explanation wasn't too complicated. I tried to write it as simply as possible, but it's a pretty complex situation. Let me know what you thought about Eliza's explanation and the ending!**

 **So, I guess this is it. Reunited has come to an end. Parting is such sweet sorrow... Sorry, I couldn't resist xD**

 **Until I post again, I hope the rest of your weekend treats you well! Thanks again to all the readers and reviewers! You truly made posting this story an awesome experience. See ya next time!**


End file.
